Glaces
by Catirella
Summary: [ SNT59, Cadeau pour toi] … Une tentative de suicide dans un ruisseau ! Des vacances pourris. Une histoire de glaces et un Duo tout tristounet qui n’aime pas les limasse ! Moi non plus… YAOI ... Le 27.09.06 à 00h55. J'ai mis le bon texte sans faute, désol


Titre : **Glaces **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Petit OS… NON PAS DE LA SERIE_**

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Bonjour à tous_

_et un nouvel OS que j'aime beaucoup encore une fois _

_je n'ai pas vu le temps passé quand je l'ai lu pour le corriger _

_bonne lecture_

_Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 19 septembre 2006._

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ce texte..  
Attention c'est pas le texte le plus intelligent de FF et que j'ai écrie.  
Avec un peux de poisson rouge et des lapins !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Catirella

۞.**_GW_**.۞

Aller.  
Pas prévu pour aujourd'hui ce petit OS hors série, mais…  
**SNT59 est malade alors pour toi ma belle.  
**Soigne toi bien… Biz, Cat

۞.**_GW_**.۞

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction. **◊

**Le 27/09/06 à 00h55 : GOMEN, j'avais mis la version non corriger.**

**Voici la version corrigé.**

۞.**H**.۞

Toujours la possibilité des changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

۞.**H**.۞

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Glaces**

**

* * *

**

_**Marre,**_

**JE VAIS ME SUICIDER DANS LE PETIT RUISSEAU. **

**QUOI !**

SI.

SI ON VEUT, ON PEUT.

**Vacances de merde, camping de merde, ex-meilleur ami de merde.**

Déjà.

_**Un.**_

Faut être très très con pour faire du camping mi-septembre.

**OK ON L'AI.**

_**Deux.**_

Je n'aime pas le camping.

Na, j'aime pas et j'ai pas envie de vous dire pourquoi. C'est un tout.

_**Trois.**_

Mon Ex-meilleur ami.

Lui s'il n'avait pas un PETIT ami qui fait presque d'une tête de plus que moi…

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, je l'aurais étouffé avec son auréole.

**Ouais.**

Trowa l'appelle son Ange à longueur de journée.

Ange de malheur oui.

C'est moi qui me coltine le coincé avec la balayette dans le cul.

Na, un balai là il prendrait trop de place dans notre **MINUSCULE PETITE TENTE**.

Je me pèle déjà les cacahouètes avec ce temps de merde, mais avec ce Yuy de malheur je suis frigorifié.

L'été il serait parfait comme climatiseur.

Je le déteste cet ami du petit ami de mon ex-meilleur ami.

Et moi où est ma place dans ce bordel, je suis quoi ?

À part tenir la chandelle depuis 4 jours que nous sommes arrivés. Le glandu il va se coucher comme une poule. Les deux lapins se bécotent. Ma présence n'a pas l'air de les déranger, c'est plutôt moi qui suis pas vraiment à l'aise.

Le premier soir j'ai joué tout seul au poisson rouge mais les deux autres plus au poisson chat. J'ai sorti les griffes et je suis allé faire un petit tour des plus rapides dans ce lieu non paradisiaque.

Quand il pleut rien n'est génial.

Le premier qui dit le contraire et de très très mauvaise foi…

Comme le glandu !

**QUOI.**

Il me tape sur les nefs le jap de la mer baltique.

Conversation : Néant.

Ah si : « Hn »

Il a du être ventriloque dans une autre vie, c'est pas Dieu possible.

Il rit du sourcil.

Si si c'est possible.

Ses lèvres elles ne bougent pas d'un micro millimètre. Le sourcil il frétille. Pas des masses mais il bouge.

Celui qui ne rigole pas devant moi n'est pas humain.

**Lui. **

Il ne l'est pas !

Même le mec à Quatre il a souri. Et pour que Trowa nous fasse un semblant de sourire faut se lever tôt.

Ce que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce matin d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi ?

Il pleut. J'ai froid. J'ai une limasse qui est venu dans ma douche.

**J'AIME PAS LES INSECTES ET LES TRUCS QUI RAMPENT. **

Je sais je n'aurais pas dû venir. Mais j'en avais besoin et c'est tout ce que mes finances me permettent.

Déjà que j'ai pas pu me payer une glace hier. En fait j'en ai mangé qu'une pour le moment.

C'est super sympa de regarder les autres le faire et de ne rien avoir à lécher de son coté.

**OH, BANDE DE PERVERS.**

Personne n'a pensé à moi en fait. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

Mais je ne leur ai pas fait ce plaisir.

Le glandu il avait pris la sienne en premier et avait commencé à la manger de suite en regardant la mer limite déchaînée. Et les deux autres trop amoureux et aveuglés l'un par l'autre. Car ce n'est pas le soleil qu'il y a qui va nous éblouir. Donc, ils n'ont même pas fait attention que je n'avais rien pris une fois qu'ils avaient été servis.

Je leur avais payé une glace à chacun le premier jour. Sans raison, je voulais leur faire plaisir mais je savais que moi derrière j'en serais privé plusieurs jours. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'ils me voient sans glace, donc je ne les ai pas rejoint de suite.

Moi qui aime tellement les glaces. C'est la seule période de l'année où j'en profite un max et cela faisait 3 ans que j'en avais pas profité. J'ai hâte de finir mes études que je bosse à plein temps et que je puisse vivre un peu mieux.

Bref.

**Trois Bakas.**

Ouais je connais ce mot et la prochaine fois que le Yuy me le balance, je lui fais bouffer son PC de malheur.

Ce type est barge. Il a emporté son PC.

Où le téléphone il y a Internet sera.

Bon slogan non ?

Tordu du Web va.

Encore une journée de passée et j'en ai marre et ce n'est que le 5ème jour.

**Encore 9.**

Je ne mangerais pas de glace encore aujourd'hui. Et Quatre qui veut que nous allions au resto vendredi soir.

Je ne peux pas.

On visite déjà divers musés et aquariums qui n'étaient pas prévus au programme à cause de cette maudite pluie.

Mes finances ne peuvent pas suivre. J'ai déjà menti là en disant que j'avais mal au ventre, car claquer du fric dans ce lieu que d'ordinaire j'affectionne tant, m'est impossible.

Je n'en mourrais pas.

Par contre je suis resté dans la petite tente que je partage avec Yuy. Dans mon duvet avec mon oreiller. Si je l'ai emporté. Et je pleure.

_**Boy don't cry.**_

Va te faire foutre Solo, moi cela me fait du bien et c'est radical pour faire la sieste après. Tu tombes comme une mouche.

Après un bâillement des plus classes.

M'en fous je suis seul et je dois ressembler à pas mon prof de math au lycée. La tête dans un milieu peu recommandable. Sauf pour le plaisir.

Hum ?

Oups désolé j'ai oublié.

Je suis Gay.

Mais là, je n'ai pas la pêche et j'ai plus le moral dans le même état que doit être ma natte.

Pas super quoi.

Je regarde l'heure à ma montre qui commence à donner des signes de faiblesse, depuis le début des vacances. C'est pas le moment qu'elle me lâche.

17h06. Ils ont dû aller manger leur glace. Au moins je ne les regarderais pas comme les 3 autres jours.

Gros soupir. Je repose ma joue sur mon oreiller et je ferme les yeux. J'ai faim en plus. J'ai rien mangé ce midi. Seul c'est pas génial, je le fais déjà presque toute l'année, ainsi que sauter des repas de temps en temps pour pouvoir m'acheter un vêtement neuf au moins tous les trois mois.

**Tiens !**

On me caresse les cheveux. Je commençais tout juste à repartir dans les bras de Morphée moi.

« Quatre ? »

« Hn. »

Zut, glandu.

« Ça va Duo ? »

Hein ! Il connaît mon prénom ?

Ok je lui avais dit le premier jour mais c'est la première fois qu'il me le dit.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dis. »

De quoi il parle ?

« Désolé Heero mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Ouais, moi j'ai bien retenu son prénom à glandu.

Car glandu est un canon de perfection faite homme et même que je m'astique le poireau depuis 4 matins en pensant à lui.

« Pour les glaces. »

J'y comprends que dale.

« Heero sois plus clair. »

Il soupire. C'est pas bon ça ! En fait j'en sais rien, je ne suis pas intime avec lui pour avoir la prétention de savoir interpréter les soupirs de glandu « Hn »…

**Hé !** dans le sens inversé cela fait à l'oral « Hn » glandu.

Un glandu.

Ok j'en suis un aussi sur ce coup.

« Nous sommes allés pour prendre notre glace. Comme chaque jour depuis que nous sommes arrivés et Quatre a dit à la personne qui nous serre depuis le premier jour, que tu n'étais pas avec nous cet après-midi. Il a eu l'air de chercher de qui Quatre voulait parler. Et Quatre t'a décrit physiquement. Tu n'as plus acheté de glaces après ce premier jour où tu nous en avais offert une à chacun. Quatre a eu très honte après coup. Trowa et moi n'avons pas trop compris. Nous pensions que tu n'aimes pas plus les glaces que cela, du fait que tu n'en n'avais pas pris les jours suivants… Quatre nous a expliqué notre erreur et la sienne. Pardon Duo. Je n'ai pas fait attention que tu n'avais pas notre train de vie. Et j'ai été très impoli de ne pas t'offrir une glace à mon tour. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Regarde-moi Duo. »

« Na. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Veux pas. »

**Hép hép hép !.!.!.!.** Lâche mon duvet. **AHHHHH !** Punaise il est tout muscler. J'ai l'air d'un nem dans mon duvet sur ces genoux lui assit sur son matelas. Il va péter le truc avec nos deux poids.

« Tu as pleuré ? »

« **NON.** »

Ça c'est pas un rire du sourcil !

C'est un levé de sourcil qui veut dire « **Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus.** »

Merde, crotte, flûte, zut et fait chier.

« OUI OK T'ES CONTENT. »

« Tu as mangé quoi ce midi ? »

« Hein ! »

« Rien je parie. »

Le ventriloque est voyant en plus !

« J'avais pas faim. »

Il me chope le menton et le sourcil là il est grondeur. On dirait qu'il est pas content.

« **Menteur.** »

En effet il n'est pas content du tout.

Je suis tout penaud. Mais je suis super bien sur ses genoux, c'est toujours ça de pris.

**HÉ PAS TOUCHE À MON DUVET.**

« Tu as froid ? »

« Oui. »

Et laisse-moi mon duvet. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, il ne l'a enlevé.

**Sauvage. **

OH !

« Tiens mets ma veste de survêt' elle est molletonnée. Quatre et Trowa nous attendent près de la plage. Mais avant ta glace tu mangeras un sandwich. »

« Mais je.. »

« C'est moi qui te l'offre ainsi que ta glace. »

Il m'a fait un petit sourire.

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien. Je ne suis plus un glandu ? »

**HEIN !** Ben si lui n'est plus un glandu, moi je suis mort de honte.

Il doit voir à ma tête d'abruti total version coquelicot, car que je cherche à savoir comment il a su.

« Tu parles la nuit et tu ronronnes. »

« Gomen Heero. J'ai honte. Je ronronne ? »

« Hn… Ce n'est pas grave pour le glandu. Je me suis comporté comme tel. Aller rejoignons-les avant qu'ils ne fassent une émeute pour indécence sur la plage. »

Je pouffe de rire. C'est vrai qu'ils sont Hot les deux lapins.

Ces vacances sont passées trop vite.

**Bon Ok** j'ai pas toujours dit cela.

Demain c'est fini, le retour.

Je somnole contre le torse de mon Heechan.

**Ouép. Mon mien. **

Pour le moment on ne fait pas encore partie du clan de lapins.

Mais des Koalas.

**Oui.**

Nous ne nous quittons plus depuis qu'il m'a offert une méga glace le jour où j'ai fait une imitation de nem !

Et le soleil nous a honoré de sa présence 4 jours. Un miracle en soit. Mon deuxième miracle s'appelait Heero qui m'a passé de la crème pour les coups de soleil.

Là je douille encore un peu. Mais je serais un peu bronzé. Lui il a rien ! C'est dingue. Il a bronzé direct. Quatre lui il ressemble à une tomate. J'ai bien rigolé le premier soir où nous avons chopé nos coups de soleil. Lui beaucoup moins que moi.

Je ne veux pas rentrer demain. Je veux rester dans ses bras. J'ai envie de plus. Popaul aussi.

Qui est Popaul ?

Mon poireau, vous avez oublié ?

Ça y est je suis de retour dans cette fac où Quatre est déjà collé à son amant. Je me demande ce qu'ils font une fois chez eux le soir. Baka que je suis. J'en ai eu un aperçu durant nos vacances.

À l'inverse des films muets, nous avons eu le son et parfois avec des ombres chinoises. Ils ont fait concurrence aux lapins ils n'arrêtent jamais.

Jaloux moi ?

**OUI.**

**JE VEUX MON HEECHANNNNNNNNNNN.**

« Duo ! »

« **AHHH !** Tu m'as fait peur. Que fais-tu là ? »

« Tu n'es pas content ? »

« Si, mais je pensais que tu n'étais plus à la fac. »

« Hn. »

« Grrrrrrrrrrr, Heero. J'ai pas encore tous les « Hn » en traduction. »

« Gomen tenshi. J'avais plusieurs réponses à donner avant de partir quelques jours en vacances. J'ai juste fait mon choix il y a 18 jours. »

« Ah. Et c'est dans le coin que tu vas bosser ? »

« Hn. Ici. »

« Heu ! Comment cela ici. »

« J'ai une maîtrise de langue Duo. Je vais enseigner le japonais ici. »

« **NON.** »

« Duo ? »

« Non, je… OK j'ai compris. Tu ne veux plus de moi c'est cela. Sympa ta façon de casser, au moins j'ai pas couché avec toi. Tu n'es qu'un… »

« **Tais-toi.** »

Je sursaute.

« Je leur ai dit que mon compagnon était étudiant dans cette Fac avant. Ils n'ont quand même pris et nous avons une dérogation spéciale mais… Ils ont mis une close. »

« Excuse-moi je ne suis un baka tu as raison, je reflec… Une close ! Laquelle ? »

« Que nous vivions ensemble. »

« Mais je vais perdre ma bourse et je ne veux pas dépendre de toi. »

« Donc il n'y a que cette histoire de bourse qui serait un obstacle. »

« Ben heu… Voui. C'est dur d'être seul et je l'ai déjà été trop longtemps Heero. »

« Ils ne tiendront pas compte de mon salaire pour ta bourse. Tu veux bien venir vivre avec moi ? »

« Oui. Tu enseignes pour quel niveau ? »

« Tous. »

« **NONNNNNNNNNNNNN.** »

Le sadique il a un sourire en coin.

Je me vengerai. Je ne sais pas pour le moment comment mais je trouverais bien.

Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

**Là.**

J'ai un sourire des plus idiots.

Je ne suis plus seul.

J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.

Je mate les fesses de mon prof.

Je ne suis pas le seul.

C'est bête pour eux maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis…

Les fesses qui vont avec le corps sont déjà en main.

Le cours est fini et je vais vers mon professeur.

Il y en a déjà pas mal autour de lui tel des vautours, comme depuis plus de 3 semaines…

**Et là j'en ai ma claque.**

Je tiens enfin ma vengeance.

Une fois à ses côtés je l'embrasse avec passion en me foutant de la cruche qui lui posait une question aussi idiote qu'elle.

Je romps le baiser et les regarde et là… Je lève les sourcils version d'étonnement.

Un amphithéâtre tel un aquarium géant nous fixe.

Trop drôle.

« D.u.o. »

« Hn. Ils commençaient à m'agacer à te tourner autour ces bubules. »

Et un magnifique levé de sourcil dont mon Heechan a le secret.

Je n'arrive pas à en faire autant.

« Bubules ? »

« On dirait des poissons tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Baka. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. »

Et avec cette magnifique phrase je viens de donner le coup de grâce au tableau vivant du nom de :

**_Vous l'avez tous dans l'os _**

Je sais que ce soir mon professeur va me gronder, pour lui avoir rouler un patin devant tout son amphi plein à craquer.

M'en fous.

Car après je vais avoir droit à ses caresses, ses baisers et une glace.

Comme tout les soirs depuis exactement 20 jours.

**Et cela…**

Je ne m'en lasse plus.

_**Chalut. **_

**FIN**

J'ai rien à dire en fait là !  
Sauf que.  
J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu.  
Á Plus.

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

* * *

**Une petite Review ou Hyou ! … **↓↓↓ 


End file.
